


Nurse Tadashi

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, cuteness, little hamadas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wakes up not feeling well in the middle of the night and Tadashi is there to help. Fluffy drabble. Brotherly!Hidashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Tadashi

"'Dashi?"

Tadashi felt chubby fingers pawing at his arm, rousing him.

He saw a pair of dark eyes staring at him, unblinking.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" he asked, half-asleep.

"My belly hurts," came the meek reply. Hiro pulled up his pajama shirt, exposing his abdomen.

Tadashi lifted his head from the pillow to see the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_1:37 AM_

He flopped back down. "Could it have something to do with those three scoops of ice cream you had?"

"I dunno," Hiro said in his tiny voice.

Yesterday, Hiro turned five, and after running around the San Fransokyo Museum of Technology for the better part of the day, they returned home, where Aunt Cass prepared Hiro's favorite chicken wings for dinner, finishing the meal with chocolate ice cream topped with gummy bears. As to be expected from a child of Hiro's age, he went overboard with the sweets and now he was paying for it.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Hiro. Tadashi could hear sniffles.

"Yeah. Come on." He moved over to make room for his brother and helped him climb up on the bed.

Making sure he settled underneath the covers, Tadashi put him arm around Hiro. "Where does it hurt?"

Hiro pointed to right above his navel.

"Take deep breaths. It helps," Tadashi said.

"M'kay. Thank you, 'Dashi."

"Goodnight," he whispered.

Soon, everything quieted, but just as Tadashi was about to drift off, Hiro made a sound that snapped him wide awake.

Hiro was sitting up with a hand over his mouth. Tadashi sprang from the bed, no time to think.  _Oh, boy._

"It's okay," he said, not letting Hiro see his apprehension. "Just breathe."

Rushing to the bathroom, Tadashi got a bowl from underneath the sink, reserved for these kinds of emergencies. He hurried back to Hiro's side, who was clutching his teddy bear.

"Here, buddy."

Hiro dropped the stuffed animal and bent his head over the bowl.

Tadashi thought about getting Aunt Cass, but then decided against it. He could handle it. His mother used to do the same for him when he was sick, and he knew exactly what to do.

Leaving the room once more, Tadashi soaked a washcloth with cold water and wrung it out.

He sat on the bed next to Hiro and rubbed his back, hoping it would comfort him. Hiro's cheeks were flushed from retching, so Tadashi pressed the damp cloth to his face.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well," he said. It was a rather obvious statement, but Tadashi didn't know what else to say. There was nothing he could do for his brother in this situation, and it was a terrible feeling.

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being Hiro's occasional pained whimper.

_2:23 AM_

Tadashi's eyelids were growing heavy but he fought it. Hiro needed him more than he needed sleep.

Hiro gagged again, and that seemed to do the trick. Momentum was the answer.

Of course, it wasn't the most pleasant thing for the eleven-year-old to witness, but he knew Hiro would finally get some relief and that was what counted.

"There you go," Tadashi said in a soft tone, once Hiro had calmed. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Hiro squeaked. His eyes watered from the physical exertion and Tadashi dabbed away the tears with the washcloth.

"Good. I'll be right back, okay?" He cleaned up as fast as he could, and when he went to lay down, he saw Hiro already curled up under the sheets.

Tadashi crawled next to him and saw that his eyes were open.

Hiro snuggled closer to his brother. "Thank you for taking care of me, nii-san."

Tadashi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please drop me a review! Thanks!


End file.
